wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 22, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The October 22, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 22, 2018 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Ruby Riott The return of Sasha Banks may have given Natalya a much-needed equalizer against The Riott Squad — The Queen of Harts will team with Banks & Bayley to face the Squad at WWE Evolution — but any expectation that The Boss would get right back to her winning ways was dashed by Ruby Riott on Raw in Banks’ singles return. The Riott Squad’s ringleader knocked off the four-time Women’s Champion just six days away from Evolution, taking advantage of The Boss’ rust and benefitting from some clutch interference from the rest of The Riott Squad. Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan had been conspicuous by their absence for most of the match, but that changed once Sasha locked in the Bank Statement. Logan rushed the ring to draw out Bayley, igniting a brawl that quickly roped in Natalya and Morgan. After the Squad got the better of their foes, Banks left the ring to throw hands, only to find herself booted face-first into the ringpost by Ruby when she attempted to return to the ring. One punishing Riott Kick later, and it was over. The Boss will go into the history books on Sunday no matter the outcome, but with the momentum at Ruby & Co.’s back, Sasha’s road to victory at Evolution is looking longer by the second. Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey and Nikki Bella signed their WWE Evolution contract Coming into Raw, it looked like Nikki Bella might have riled Ronda Rousey up so much that she might not wait until WWE Evolution to fight her. On Monday, she crossed the line so brazenly that The Baddest Woman on the Planet seemingly decided to do something even more ominous: Take her time. Seeking retribution after Rousey’s very personal insults last week, Nikki went in on a familiar relationship of Rousey’s when the champion said that allowing The Bellas to beat her up, even with one arm tied behind her back, would be something her mother would be ashamed of. Nikki zeroed in on that target with ruthless efficiency, saying Rousey had already let her mother down with her mixed-martial arts losses, and it would only get worse when she lost her title to a “Diva.” She then slapped Rousey clean across the face after the contract was signed. The red-faced Baddest Woman on the Planet took a moment to compose herself, then delivered a final message with a smile on her face: “Come this Sunday, I will end you. I give you my word.” Nia Jax vs Ember Moon vs Dana Brooke vs Tamina The field for WWE Evolution’s Battle Royal filled up fast, and despite Dana Brooke’s pre-emptive powerplay last week, another competitor quickly cemented herself as a Superstar to watch in the high-stakes free-for-all. Facing presumptive favorite Nia Jax, eternal hopeful Brooke and comeback player Tamina, Ember Moon made the statement of the night in a Fatal 4-Way, biding her time until she sprang with an Eclipse to drop Tamina and claim the win. An impressive achievement to be sure, but it won’t be as easy as 1-2-3 come Sunday. Results * Singles Match: Ruby Riott (w/ Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Natalya & Bayley) * Fatal 4-Way Match: Ember Moon defeated Dana Brooke, Nia Jax & Tamina Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes